


Unwanted mochis for adoption

by EvangelineIIIMoscovia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bad Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineIIIMoscovia/pseuds/EvangelineIIIMoscovia
Summary: -But how did this happen!?-I don't know! The sand buns were normal a minute ago!-Ahhhh! you changed the recipe! *sigh* Let me just turn off the heat...-Watch out!-Why the fuck would you throw water at the burner!!!!-I don't know I panicked!-Fuck you!-Fuck you!-Guys the water is spilling out...
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 42





	Unwanted mochis for adoption

-So, why are we doing this again?

Seo knew he had asked this question many times before, but the answer was just too inconcebible for it to be real. 

-It's Halloween, there'll be children trick or treating and I didn't buy sweets to give this year.

Seo couldn't believe Asano responded so matter of factly. 

-Right... But why sand buns?

It was ludicrous, if it were something more in character he wouldn't mind so much having to carry ten bags of questionable ingredients on his own. 

-I don't know, never done them before, now I have an excuse to try.

God he sounded more like Akabane by the day. Actually, speaking of the red devil... 

-Is Akabane in charge of buying the filling?

-Just half, he said he "wanted to experiment a little".

Experiment and Koyama sounded great, experiment and Akabane sounded like exploding house. The question was why did Asano agree to cook at his house and not in a secluded area far away from all civilization where no one could get hurt. 

-Oh, hey! 

Seo was snapped out of his thoughts, ahh, Satan himself had arrived. 

-S'up, you got the ingredients? 

Seo knew Akabane was mocking him, he could clearly see him carrying ten massive bags, he knew he should keep his cool, he just had to calm down. This was school delinquent Akabane, exploding on him would be losing to him. 

Asano opened the door and 50kg of ingredients were dumped on the floor, Seo was dripped in sweat, and excused himself to the bathroom. 

That was his greatest mistake.  
———————————————————————

Only ten minutes had passesd, and anyone in a ten kilometer radius could hear unholy screeching, anyone, except for Seo, who was relaxing in the bathroom with some calming heavy metal at max volume. 

-Karma! The beans are flying everywhere!!!!! 

-How can they be- Holy mother of... Gakushuu why didn't you put the lid on!? 

-There was a lid??? 

-YES!!! THERES A FUCKING LID!!! 

-THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT AT ME!!! 

The bowl exploded, Seo remained oblivious. 

-Ok, whats the next step? 

-It says here, add the glutinos rice flour and sugar. 

-Glutinous rice? That doesn't seem right... 

-Well, it's on the recipe... 

-all right then, glutinous rice flour it is.  
———————————————————————————

Seo finally decided to leave his safe bathroom heaven and check on the master chefs, but the incredibly dense steam that greeted him outside the bathroom door didn't give him a good feeling. Of course the screaming matches didn't help. 

-The dough is sticky!

-I told you glutinous flour didn't sound right. 

-It's written in the recipe!! 

-But how did this happen!?

-I don't know! The sand buns were normal a minute ago!

-Ahhhh! you changed the recipe! *sigh* Let me just turn off the heat...

-Watch out!

-Why the fuck would you throw water at the burner!!!!

-I don't know, I panicked! 

-Fuck you!

-Fuck you!

-Guys the water is spilling out... 

Seo's attemp at intervention failed miserably, and with red beans everywhere, he didn't really want to risk falling on the hot stove, so he just silently watched as the boiling water got everywhere. And the shouting matches became martial arts combat. 

The sound of the bell froze the trio on its tracks, and Gakushuu rushed to greet the trick or treating children, a plate of mochis in hand, however the scenario the children were greeted with immediately made them turn tail and run; really, Seo couldn't blame them, someone with red bean paste all over their body wasn't a very welcoming sight, Akabane standing behing with a kitchen knife didn't help either. Guess they needn't have bothered making treats after all. 

Akabane finished cleaning the last window before sitting down and taking a bite off the mochi sand bun amalgamation, the result was him cleaning the windows again, because the mochi pieces and Karma-saliva had flown all over the room.  
Asano looked away, Seo hadn't even touched the plate. 

The kitchen was cleaned, the ordeal was over, now there were just fifteen unwanted mochis for adoption, someone had to eat them, and the trio knew it wasn't going to be them. 

That night, Seo had way too many mochi related nightmares, hanging out with these two really wasn't good for his health, the two geniuses had almost started another game of 'mortal combat' over whose fault was this and then it escalated into final stage double boss fights because they couldn't agree on who was going to take custody of the mochis. 

Seo hoped that the next day would end the nightmare of Halloween, and things would go back to normal. He was almost right. 

—————————————————————————

-Ok, I see you've made up now... 

Asano and Akabane both shrugged. 

-And you did reach a consensus about the mochi dilema... 

Seo prayed for those who had accepted the Student council presidents "charity handouts". 

-But I have one question... 

Seo breathed deeply. 

-What. The. Fuck. IS THAT! 

What on earth was that orange mochi dressed with baby clothes doing sitting on a knitted blue and orange crib on the corner of Akabanes desk! 

-I heard children fix marriages...

Akabane offered.

-NO! THROW THAT FUCKING THING AWAY!

Seo, was never hanging out with them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I need to get rid of some mochi...
> 
> Oh... And, happy Halloween...?


End file.
